The present invention generally relates to a differential gear assembly in which the differential pinion gears are supported by the differential pin.
Conventionally, vehicle differential gear assemblies transfer rotational torque from a rotary drive member such as the output shaft of a transmission to a pair of substantially axially-aligned spaced-apart axle shafts having a wheel mounted on their respective ends. Traditionally, this torque is transferred through a pair of differential pinion gears which are supported by a differential case. The differential case must be structurally designed to support the differential pinions gears which adds size and weight to the differential assembly. Since size and weight are typically disadvantageous in a vehicle, there is a need in the industry for a differential gear with a smaller and lighter design.